It's the Little Things
by Avirra
Summary: Hotch's office is in a little disarray, but can two people come to two very different conclusions from looking over the scene? Written for Challenge #25 - The Mix & Match Challenge. This one marks my 100th story on the FanFiction site.


Written for Challenge #25 - The Mix & Match Challenge

Pairing : Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid

Prompts : Hotch's office, red wine, a stain, a tiger lily (all used)

* * *

**It's the Little Things**

_"The eye only sees what the mind is prepared to comprehend."_ ~Henri Bergson

Penelope Garcia was on her way back to her sanctuary when the doors opened, heralding the return of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. She gave them both a broad smile.

"Welcome back, my doves. Get Hotch and Emily to the airport in plenty of time for their flight?"

"That we did, baby girl. Anything crop up while we where gone?"

"Not a thing. Still a quiet week, knock on wood."

"You know, nobody's really sure where that phrase comes from. One guess is that it goes back to when folks thought trees were inhabited by dryads and - hey, where are you going, Derek?"

"Just got to drop this folder off in Hotch's office before I forget about it, Pretty Boy. Be right back."

Nodding, Reid turned around, unslinging his messenger bag as Garcia followed Morgan with her eyes for a minute before she continued on to her own desk.

"Reid? Come here for a minute."

Turning his head, Spencer saw Morgan leaning slightly out of Hotch's office with a grin on his face as he beckoned Spencer to join him.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"Check it out. Remember after lunch when Hotch called Emily in for a last minute briefing an hour before we took them to the airport?"

"Sure. He wanted to go over the notes with her on the presentation they're going to be giving at the conference of the California police chiefs."

"So he said. But come here and take a look."

Spencer moved to Morgan's side, scanning the room as Morgan spoke.

"Couple of glasses with a little red wine still in them. Couch cushions are a bit askew and there's a little stain on one that I don't need a UV light to guess what it is. Looks like Hotch and Emily might have more fun at the conference than I thought. I should have told them not to do anything I wouldn't do."

Spencer just smirked at that.

"And what, if anything, would that have eliminated?"

Derek laughed and turned leave, but got sidetracked by Rossi calling him into his office. Spencer just remained in the doorway of Hotch's office until Rossi's door closed, then he ducked inside quickly, scooping a small item off the floor before heading to see Garcia.

Spencer tapped on the door before opening it and entering at Garcia's invitation.

"Enter and prepare to be dazzled. What can I do for you, honeybun?"

Entering with a smile, Reid moved over to her desk lifting his closed left hand.

"More what I have for you actually."

Lowering his voice, Spencer leaned closer.

"You and Rossi decided to fool around in Hotch's office? Are you both crazy?"

"Well, we - wait. How did - how do you know that was us?"

Extending his left hand to her, Spencer opened it and revealed a silk tiger lily. One that had been in Garcia's hair earlier that morning. Blushing, she reached over and plucked it out of his hand.

"And I thought all we forgot to remove were our glasses - you guys came back a little earlier than we expected. So - Derek knows too?"

"Not unless Rossi's telling him. Derek thinks it was Emily and Hotch. Oh - and you might want to get a little biologic cleaning solution. There's a stain on the couch and I doubt either of you want to explain that one to Hotch when he gets back. Garcia? If you weren't planning on us being back for awhile, how did you know to bail out?"

"I had one of my darling computers following the GPS on Derek's phone. It alerted us when you two got too close for comfort."

Garcia fixed the flower back in place before rising to give Spencer a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for your discretion, sweetness."

"My pleasure. I'm just looking forward to seeing how Derek acts when Hotch and Emily are back. Considering what he thinks happened, it ought to be a good show."


End file.
